Merodeadores VR El trío de a cruz
by Creamistxen
Summary: Unas nuevas alumnas han llegado a Hogwarts, desde muy lejos ¿Qué pasara?  Espero que os guste es mi primer fic. ¡Dejar comentarios!
1. Las nuevas alumnas

Era un nuevornaño en Hogwarts y los merodeadores estaban en el tren hablando del verano, en él había tres personas: El primero estaba cerca de la puerta del compartimiento, un chico alto de piel levemente bronceada, pelo negro azulado que le llegaba por los hombros, ojos de gris plata, cuyo nombre era Sirius Black, El segundo, el mejor amigo de Sirius, James Potter, era un poco más bajo que su amigo, pelo castaño oscuro imposible e peinar, ojos almendrados ocultos tras unas gafas y el tercero en discordia, Peter Petrigrew, que era el más bajo de los tres que allí se encontraban, algo regordete, rubio y de ojos almendrados. De repente se abre la puerta corrediza del vagón y en elrnumbral de la puerta está un chico de estatura media, cara pálida, que casirnparece estar enferma, enmarcada en unos mechones castaños con reflejos doradosrny unos misterios ojos melados, que al verlo te recuerdan a los de un nombre de ese chico es Remus J. Lupin

-Hola Moony!-dice con una gran sonrisa Sirius- ¿Qué tal en la reunión de prefectos?

-¿Cómo estaba mi Lily?- pregunta James con una mirada enamorada

-Lily estabarnmuy bien y en la reunión nos han dicho que hay tres alumnas nuevas que van a venir a nuestro curso

- ¿Tres alumnas nuevas?- pregunta James asombrado -¡Pero si ya estamos en el sexto año!

-Lo sé

- Y ¿ya las has visto?- pregunta Sirius.

-No

- Ya las veras Paddy no te preocupes- dice James revolviéndole el pelo a su mejor amigo

-O-

En otro vagón del expreso del Hogwarts, tres chicas compartían compartimento para ellas solas. Dos de ellas se encontraban compartiendo mismo sillón, sentadas contra el reposabrazos. De espaldas al paisaje era una chica de oscuro pelo negro, claro ojos azules y de piel algo pálida, leía un libro totalmente concentrada. La otra tenía el pelo de un rojo como el fuego, ojos aguamarina y algo más palida que su compañera, la chica miraba el paisaje algo distraida.  
>La tercera, iba tumbada en el otro sillón, su rizado pelo rubio estaba desperdigado por el sillón, su brazo cubría sus ojos y su piel era de color dorado.<br>Después de un rato, ya que no oía a sus amigas hablar, la morena,cuyo nombre era Eñectra levantó la mirada del libro y la posó sobre la rubia.  
>-¿Qué tal vas, Alex?- Le preguntó.<br>-Poco a poco- Contestó con voz medio grogui.  
>-No sabía que también te mareases en los trenes- Rió la pelirroja.<br>-¡Calla Gabi!-Exclamó con voz lastimera Alex, dirigiendo una mirada de pobre de mí desde sus ojos verde jade.

El resto del viaje, los merodeadores se lo pasaron hablando, tramando nuevas travesuras pararnese año en las que incluían como fastidiar a Snape y a su pedante amigo Malfoy y más locuras que le ocurriesen. Por otro lado, las extrañas iban cada otra cosa,Electra siguió leyendo su libro, Gabi acabó por sacarse el suyo y Alex acabó por llegaron al la estación vieron a Hadrid como llamaban a los de primer año y ellos se dirigieron a lo carruajes tirados por caballos invisibles.

Ya en el gran comedor, como siempre estaba el mismo revuelo que siempre, ya con los alumnos de primero es sus respectivas casas, emocionados por lo que les esperaban en esos siete años. Después de un breve lapso de tiempo Dumbledore se levantó, copa en mano, con un cuchillo hizo sonar la copa y al poco rato el silencio se hizo en el Gran Comerdor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts alumnos de primer año y a los alumnos que llevan más tiempo aquí les digo ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! En este nuevo año quiero dar una sorpresa a los alumnos de sexto año, vais a tener tres nuevas compañeras- al oír esto los alumnos de sexto se pusieron a susurrar- Provienen de Grecia y se quedaran los dos años que les quedan, señor Filch haz que entren

A los cinco minutos las tres alumnas ya estaban enfrente del sombrero seleccionador y la profesora McGonagall

- Electra Isvenur- llamo la profesora

Electra se acercó al taburete con un paso firme y se sentó; era la más alta de las tres chicas.

-Mmm…¡Gryffindor!- Después de un buen rato deliberando el sombrero gritó su respuesta, haciendo que la casa de los leones estallara en gritos.

- Gabrielle Iorek- dijo otra vez la profesora.

Gabrielle era algo más bajita que Electa, que al contrario que ella, caminaba un poco insegura hacia el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!-gritó el sombrero, convencido, los leones otra vez se pusieron a gritar como locos y la pelirroja fue corriendo a sentarse al lado de su amiga.

-Alexiel Natchios

-Odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo, ¿no me pueden llamar Alex? es más cómodo-susurró la que quedaba-

Alex era la más bajita de las tres amigas, se dirigió hacia el sombreo con un paso algo saltarín.  
>-¡Gryffindor!-grito el sombrero también<p>

Alex se fuer dando saltitos al lado de sus amigas, que la miraban con cara de "esta no cambia", pero aún así contentas porque estubiesen las tres juntas.

Mientras donde los merodeadores….

-¿Y si les damos una Bienvenida al estilo de los merodeadores?- dijo James

-Prongs amigo mío me has quitado la idea de la cabeza- dijo Sirius sonriendo cómplicernmientras Peter los veía con estrellas en los ojos y Remus negaba con la cabeza.

-El- dijo Alex- me parece que el de gafas y el del pelo largo nos van ha hacer algo...

- sí tiene toda la pinta- agregó Gabrielle

- Pues si nos hacen algo estaremos preparadas para luchar- sonrió maliciosamente Electra  
>Al terminar de cenar, las chicas fueron a su habitación, que les había dicho las prefecta de la casa, una chica con la que enseguida simpatizaron: Lily Evans, tenia el pelo rojo, de un tono más claro que el de Gabi,y unos impresionante ojos verdes. Se quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron que tenían la habitación para ellas solas. En seguida cada una se colocaron en sus sitios, aunque en la cama de Electra había una pequeña maleta, además del baúl.<p>

-¡El! ¿Cómo puedes traerte tanta ropa?- Preguntó divertida la pelirroja.

-¡Una chica necesita toda su ropa!-Se defendió la aludida- Aunque me sé de una que ha tenido que renobar su armario por una abrigada.

-No sé a quien te refieres- Dijo la rubia quien estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, ya sin la parte de arriba de la túnica, pues estaba dispuesta a meterse en la cama- Estoy muerta de sueño.

-¡Pero si has dormido todo el viaje!- Dijo Electra.

-Ya sabes que Lexly no duerme, inverna.-Rió divertida Gabi, empezando a desvestirse colocándose enseguida el pijama.

Electra enseguida siguió a sus amigas y las tres se metieron en la cama. Alex se quedó dormida, pero las otras dos se quedaron un raro más hablando. Al cabo de una hora y media el sueño las venció.

Sobre las 5.30 se oyeron unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de las nuevas estudiantes, aunque nadie pareció prestarle mucha atención

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fic, aunque ya lo habñia subido aquí, pero como no me convencía lo edité, y como no sabía cambiarlo, lo borré lo volví a subir, eso sí tenía otro nombre: OoAlexoO

También podeís encontrar la historia en

¡Dejar comentarios, por favor!

atte: creamistxen


	2. Ek Trío de la Cruz

Sobre las 5. 30 unas tartas de nata entraron volando mágicamente en la habitación de las chicas, colocándose una encima de cada cara de las chicas. Después de unos segundos las tartas cayeron sobre las caras de estas. Cosa que las hizo gritas del susto de haberlas desertad.  
>A bajo en las escaleras, donde empezaba la de los chicos, James y Sirius se reían mientras chocaban esos cinco y se iban victoriosos a su habitación con quien compartían con Remus y Peter, quien dormía profundamente. Los chicos se metieron en sus respectivas camas con la satisfacción del deber cumplido.<br>-¡Me caguen en sus muertos!-Gritaba una enfurecida Electra

-Mmm que rica, de nata - dice con simplicidad Alex

.- Alex, ¿serías capaz de tomarte las cosas más en serio?

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tome las cosas en serio a las 5.45 de la mañana? Ya sé que empezamos las clases a las 9 pero ¡TAMPOC0 HAY QUE LEVANTARSE TAN TEMPRANO!

- Dicen que al que madruga dios le ayuda- dice Gabrielle en tomo conciliador.

- Yo desde que me cago en él no me ayuda mucho que digamos- responde Alex malhumorada.

-¿Queréis centraros?- grita irritada Electra

-Mira para vengarnos podemos hacer dos tartas de chocolates para el gafitas y el cholo ese del pelo largo y se le "entregamos" servicio a habitación- propone Gabrielle

-¿Y de donde sacamos el chocolate Serlock? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis? ¡Ni se os ocurra utilizar mi chocolate me niego!- grita mientras ve como sus amigas van a por su baúl a cogerle el chocolate  
>Al de un rato...<p>

-Mi pobre chocolate- se lamentaba Alex mientras vertía el chocolate en un molde y Gabi y Electra hacia un hechizo para que se congelase y quedase cremoso.

Ya eran las 7.30 cuando acabaron el pastel se vistieron, fueron a la habitación de los merodeadores y tocaron la puerta

En la habitación de los chicos Remus fue el primero, como no, en levantarse, se frotó los ojos antes de salir de la cama y fue hacia las camas de sus amigos y les fue despertando uno a uno. Poco a poco con mucha paciencia empezaron a vestirse hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

James y Sirius abrieron la puerta, quienes ya estaban vestidos, solo les faltaba la túnica y ponerse la corbata y vieron a las tres chicas sonriendo, mientras saludaban con una mano y les ponían cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¡Hola!- saludo Sirius con una sonrisa

-¡Bienvenidas a Hogwarts!- dijo James al igual que su amigo

- Vaya muchas gracias- dijo Alex

- Sí muchas gracias- corroboró Gabi

- Y queremos daros las gracias por la calurosa bienvenida- agregó Electra

- ¿ A si?- preguntaron extrañados los dos amigos

-Claro- dijeron Electra y Gabi mientras de sus espaldas sacaban dos pasteles de chocolate y se lo empotraron en la cara

Remus, que acababa de salir del baño, completamente vestido, vio como sus dos amigos tenían la cara llena de tarta, se acercó a ellos riéndose y negando mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Por fin os dan vuestro merecido - dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por la cara de Sirius- Mmm... Chocolate...Está muy buena ¿Quién la ha hecho?

- Yo- dijo Alex- tengo otra aquí- y de detrás de ella sacó otra tarta de chocolate y se la entrega a Remus.-Para ti, porque me pareces majo.

-Gracias Alexiel

- De nada y por favor llámame Alex odio mi nombre completo

- Vale vosotras llamadme Remus y vosotros - dijo mientras veía a Sirius y a James- mejor iros a duchar yo me voy a desayunar, ¿os venís?- pregunta a las chicas

-Moony no confraternices con el enemigo

- Nosotras no somos el enemigo- se quejó Gabrielle.

- Eso- agregó Electra - nosotras solo nos vengamos, podría decirse que somos algo rencorosas.

- No me fío- dijo acercándose a Alex además de ser la más bajita de sus amigas y al parecer las más indefensas, la verdad las otras dos le daban miedo- ¿Qué pruebas tenéis de que hemos sido nosotros?

- Te lo voy a decir una...- empezó a decir Alex

-Te escucharía si llegases a mi altura- la interrumpió burlón Sirius

- Tu lo has querido- dijo dando un pisotón haciendo que Sirius se agachase a su altura - Bueno vuelvo ha empezar te lo voy a decir una vez dejáis mucha pistas, que no somos tan tontas como parecemos- terminó Alex quitándole de encima el pie y salió por la puerta junto con sus amigas y Remus

-Joder con las nuevas - dijo James mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Pues sí que genio tienes- dijo Sirius mientras se pasaba la lengua por la comisura de la boca- pues no mal el pastel,

Media hora después los dos amigos ya estaban duchados, vestidos y peinados, bueno james lo intentaba pero como tenía el pelo rebelde... y bajaron a desayunar

Al entrar al gran comedor y llegar a donde estaban Remus y las nuevas. Las chicas se levantaron.

-Bueno adiós Remus- se despidió Gabi

- Nos vamos en clases- Dijo secamente Electra

- Si te dice o hace algo el ricitos de oro nos lo dices ¿vale?- dijo Alex mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Remus y dicho esto el trío se fueron, en la puerta del comedor las esperaba Lily.

-¡No huyáis!- grito Sirius-

-¿Quién es ricitos de oro?- preguntó curioso James.

- Malfoy, se lo ha puesto Alex nada más verle

-¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó fumoso Sirius- ¿te han hacho algo el snivellus y el mal-follado ese?

- No- dijo sin ganas Remus y les empezó a relatar lo sucedido

||...FLASH BACK...||

El trío y Remus iban hablando con animadamente cuando en la entrada del gran comedor se encontraron a Malfoy y sus amigos

-Mira quien tenemos aquí Lupin ha cambiado a su escolta de amigos por unas chicas

-¿Qué quieres rititos de oro?- preguntó de mala gana Alex, alo que Remus y los amigos de Malfoy se rieron y estos últimos se ganaron una mirada de odio por parte del rubio

-Alex cariño- dijo Gabi acariciándole la cabeza a su amiga- este tiene el pelo liso

- De fijo que se lo alisa- susurró por lo bajito a lo que Remus, Electra y Gabi se rieron

- ¿De que te ríes licántropo?- escupió con odio Malfoy mientras entraba al gran comedor .

Cuando las tres amigas se giraron para ver a Remus este estaba con la cabeza agachada.

- Remus, ¿eres un licántropo?-Preguntó Gabi.

-sí, así que ya podéis odiar... ¿eh?- se cayó al sentir como Alex le abrazaba.

- no te preocupes Remus- dijo Alex.

- Eso- agrego Electra- a Nosotras no nos importas si eres un Licántropo o la reina de Inglaterra nos caes bien como eres.

- Eso y por el secreto nosotras no se lo diremos ha nadie te lo prometemos- dijo Gabi.

- Gracias.

|...FIN DEL FLASH BACK...|

- También me preguntaron si pasaba solo las noches de luna llena y les cuentes que vosotros transformados en animales- agregó Remus

-bueno se ve que son buenas personas- dijo James

-Además creo que le van ha hacer algo a Malfoy

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto extrañado Sirius

-Por que ponen una cara de demonio y se iban diciendo algo como "si se meten con nuestros amigos se meten con nosotras"

- Si serán muy malas y todo lo que tu quieras pero ¿ a que no tienen un nombre como nosotros?- dijo Sirius

- El trío de la cruz- contestó Remus con una sonrisa divertida al ver como Sirius escupía el zumo de calabaza  
>-Y menuda Cruz- se atrievió a añadir James mientras Remus sonreía más abiertamente y le daba unos golpecitos a su amigo para que no se ahogase.<p>

Con las chicas….

-Aquí tenéis, este es el horario que seguiremos durante el curso-Les explicó Lily, entregándoles el horario a las chicas.

-Historia de la magia, alquimia avanzada, adivinación-Leyó Alex.

-¿YA habéis dado algo de esto?

-¡Sí! Nuestra familia es una de las grandes familias de magos de Grecia, nos han enseñado bien.- Explicó Gabi.

-¿Vuestra Familia?

-Sip, somos primas.- Dijo Electra- ¿A qué nos parecemos?-Preguntó con ironía Electra.

Lily se rió, la verdad es que no se parecían nada, pero ellas parecían muy unidas, pensó con tristeza en su hermana Petunia, que siempre pensó que ella era un bicho raro, y más desde que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Ojala ella tuviera la mitad lo que ellas tenían, con su hermana. Empezó a enseñarlas las instalaciones del colegio, por suerte tenían las dos primeras horas libres, empezando desde arriba y acabaron en el lago, que habían pasado por la noche, donde, como les explicó, el calamar gigante.

Los Merodeadores estaban disfrutando de esas horas libres, bajo un árbol, el cual era su preferido, cerca de la lago por donde las chicas pasaban. Sirius se fijó que las chicas pasaban por ahí, asi que decidió cobrase una pequeña venganza, aunque ellos empezaran. Con un leve movimiento de varita y unas palabras en voz y baja la tierra bajo los pies de la rubia se levantó, haciendo que la rubia perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenia y tirando a sus primas con ellas al lago.


End file.
